In electrical equipment, circuits are frequently connected by flat cable which is terminated to at least one terminal within a connector, such as a header, as in U.S. Pat. No. 4,921,442. This patent further discloses the use of a protective rear cover that is secured to the housing to prevent the terminals within the connector housing from being opened when torque is applied to the cable. The header has latch apertures which receive latches from the rear cover. The latch apertures are larger than the latches in order to more easily receive the latches resulting in spaces between the latches and the edges of the latch apertures. In many cable connectors, the latch apertures are uncovered and are open to the electrical equipment. In those circuits in which high voltage (600 V or greater) is present, arcing frequently occurs between metal parts outside the header and the electrical terminals within the header. The arcing passes through spaces exposed around the latches in the apertures and interferes with the operation of the equipment, sometimes damaging the circuitry.